<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marathon by multifandomgeek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593311">Marathon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomgeek/pseuds/multifandomgeek'>multifandomgeek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian AU, quarantine-fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:49:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomgeek/pseuds/multifandomgeek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to a pre-existing condition, Jan can't go out during the pandemic. It was kind of fine before, but now that everybody is fighting for the Black Lives Matter movement and actively working to make the world a better place, she feels useless stuck at home. That doesn't mean she's not doing anything though, and Jackie is there to remind her of that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jackie Cox/Jan Sport</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Marathon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this to try and get my own feelings out, and to be kinder to myself. Thank you Mac for reading it over and reassuring me it sounds ok &lt;3 </p><p> I hope you are all safe and doing what you can, and not getting discouraged by what you can't</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jan went to the door as soon as she heard the keys jingling, like an excited dog waiting for her owner. She rolled her eyes at her own analogy and opened the door for Jackie, smiling at her as she got inside, her arms full of groceries and her face still covered by a blue-dotted mask. Jan got the groceries from her without a word, taking them to the kitchen as Jackie took her shoes off and headed to the bathroom to immediately take a shower. It was already a routine, a dance they were used to do every time Jackie went out of the house. Jan missed the days when they could simply say hello with a kiss. </p><p>She heard the shower start as she began unloading the groceries into the sink to clean and put them away. To think that she used to complain about just putting them away without doing anything beforehand. It was nice though, to have a manual task to focus on. Quarantine had been hard, and due to a pre-existing condition, Jan wasn’t risking stepping outside for absolutely anything. Jackie was doing everything for her, and she honestly didn’t know what she would have done if they hadn’t moved in together before all this had started. </p><p>Jackie padded into the kitchen after a few minutes smelling like her citrus shampoo and finally Jan could have her kiss, just a little peck while Jan’s hands were still wet and holding a can of soup. </p><p>“I didn’t find those drying sheets I like,” said Jackie. She opened a cabinet to load it with the items Jan had already cleaned. “But we still have some, right? I can get it next time.”</p><p>“Yeah, there’s still some,” replied Jan. She was so relieved Jackie was back safe and sound. She truly was becoming just like a dog. “Did you see anything on your way back?”</p><p>Jackie didn’t have to ask what Jan was talking about. “I saw some people walking to the march uptown. Not many though, I was still pretty far from the church.”</p><p>Jan nodded. She didn’t know what she was expecting to hear. Her stomach sank every time she heard about the people out there fighting for justice, and it felt a lot like guilt even if there was nothing she could do about it. She just couldn’t go. It would be a foolish risk that would help nobody. But It was one thing to stay home not to get sick or get others sick, and another thing completely to stay put while the world was moving all around her and she couldn’t be a part of it, couldn’t help, couldn’t do anything. </p><p>The worst part was that Jackie couldn’t either, and Jan knew how much she wanted to. Just as much as herself, actually. They had flooded their social media with information, retweeting and reposting and sharing the voices from the black people talking about the movement, the protests, petitions, everything. They had donated every dollar they could spare to bail funds, signed everything, sent every email, and it still didn’t feel like enough. Not for Jan. </p><p>Jackie took the can from Jan’s hand and suddenly she realized she had stopped working. Jackie had put everything away by herself. “What did you do while I was out?” asked Jackie softly, closing the cabinet and grabbing a kitchen towel to dry Jan’s hands. </p><p>“Watched the news, mostly,” said Jan, enjoying the feeling of Jackie’s hands pressing against hers through the fabric. “Oh and my aunt called. You know, the one who lives by herself in Pennsylvania?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“She has a new dog.” Jan watched as Jackie put the cloth away and leaned against the counter to listen. Her hair was still damp, just towel-dried from her shower, the curls falling heavily around her shoulders. “We talked a little about racism too.”</p><p>“Really?” Jackie raised her eyebrows, looking pleasantly surprised. </p><p>“It was awkward.” Jan grimaced and stepped closer to cuddle against Jackie, hide her face on her neck to avoid the cringe of thinking about that conversation. “I think I’ll call her back tomorrow.”</p><p>“Did you guys fight?” asked Jackie, holding Jan close. If Jan’s hair weren’t tied in a messy bun, Jackie would have been combing through it. It was another nice routine of theirs. </p><p>“Not really. We didn’t, like, yell at each other or anything, but it wasn’t a light conversation either.”</p><p>“How could it be?”</p><p>“Yeah. I don’t know if I got through but maybe I made her think about it, at least. That’s something, right?” Jan looked up and Jackie nodded in answer. Jan sighed and rested her head back down. “I’ll call her back tomorrow, see if she got a chance to think about things. I’m glad we talked. Maybe I’ll ask about her dog, make sure she knows I still love her.”</p><p>“Did she send you any pictures?” asked Jackie. </p><p>Jan chuckled. “No. I don’t think she knows how to do that, but I’ll ask.” She kissed the closest patch of skin on Jackie’s neck. Nothing provocative, just affection. “It’s not a puppy though, it’s an old dog. A rescue.”</p><p>“I still wanna see it.” Jackie gently coaxed Jan away, a hand on her cheek and her eyes tracing every detail of her lovers’ face. “I’m so proud of you.”</p><p>Jan could feel herself blushing as Jackie planted a kiss on her temple. “Why?”</p><p>“For having an important conversation even if it was hard.” Jackie was smiling like Jan hung the moon and stars. “And for just being you. I love you so much.”</p><p>“I love you too,” said Jan, leaning forward in a silent ask for a kiss that was quickly complied. She felt so loved it was almost overwhelming.</p><p>Jackie didn’t linger, however, rushing to the bedroom as if she just remembered something important. Jan followed, curious, and found her rummaging through her purse. “I got you something,” explained Jackie. “Look at me, all serendipitous. Don’t look!” she warned, clutching whatever she took out of her bad against her chest. </p><p>Jan giggled and closed her eyes, covering them with her hands for good measure. “What is it?”</p><p>“Wait, I better rub some alcohol on it.” </p><p>Jan could hear Jackie rushing to the kitchen and fumbling through their supplies, but she stayed put, smiling with her eyes closed and her heart full. “What is it?” she yelled, too excited to wait.</p><p>“Patience, Janny,” said Jackie, much closer than Jan expected. “Okay, you can open your eyes now.” </p><p>Jackie was holding a card and a chocolate bar, the one with coconut in it that Jan liked so much. The card was now a bit wet at the corners and smelling strongly of alcohol, but Jan reached for it as if it was the most expensive and luxurious thing in the world. The front had a cartoon T-rex with its tiny arms extended to the sides. The text said, “I love you this much”. On the inside, it was written, “It’s more than it looks like”. It was adorable and a little stupid and Jan loved it to death.</p><p>Jan chuckled and bounced to hug Jackie as tightly as she could in thanks. “What is that for?”</p><p>“Because I’m so lucky to have you,” explained Jackie with a smile on her voice and hugging Jan back just as tight.</p><p>“I’m the lucky one,” said Jan suddenly serious. She let go to look at her kind, patient, and overall wonderful girlfriend once more. “You do so much for me, babe. How can I-”</p><p>Jackie shut her up with a kiss. This time it was a real kiss, lingering and passionate. It dragged a groan out of Jan’s throat, who threw her hands around Jackie’s neck without letting go of her precious new card. Jackie pressed a hand on her lower back and Jan’s mind was suddenly empty of any thought. </p><p>“I think you need a break from the news and social media,” said Jackie once they pulled apart. She touched the tip of their noses together and Jan nuzzled into it. “This guilt-trip doesn’t help anybody. You did so good, baby. This is a marathon, not a sprint.”</p><p>“I know.” Jan did, but it was nice to hear it from someone else. </p><p>“You know what? I think I’ll call my dad tomorrow too. You inspired me. Maybe today. I can do it today, it’s not that late.” Jackie made a motion to step away, but Jan pulled her back into another kiss. They melted together easily, taking and giving in a balance that had been years in the making. “Or tomorrow,” murmured Jackie in between kisses. “I can do it tomorrow.”</p><p>Jan smiled into the kiss before stepping back. “Come on, Jacqueline, no excuses.” She gave Jackie a slap in the butt for good measure, earning herself a delightful yelp from her lover. </p><p>“Alright, damn,” said Jackie, reaching for her purse to find her phone. “No break from saving the world.” </p><p>Jan hugged her from behind and bit her ear teasingly before whispering: “I’ll make it up to you later, I promise.” </p><p>She watched Jackie shiver before making her way to the kitchen, intended on making them some dinner. There was a smile on her face and a blooming hope in her heart. Just because she wished she was doing more it didn’t mean she wasn’t doing anything. It didn’t mean she couldn’t still fight. There were things to celebrate and battles still to come. Right now, they needed to eat, because this was a marathon and they could not stop.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(that is a real card because I went to the Hallmark website like the corny person I am lol)</p><p>What did you think?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>